User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Fanfic
An idea I had, with inspiration from other fanfics, a couple of Games and from Until Dawn. This is a Halloween fanfic too. Please note that the fanfic will not entirely be like the game, so some elements will be changed. But some of UD's elements will be kept too. Users and their traits/relations *Billie - Intelligent, curious, creative (gets along with everyone - has to due to being the host, elder sister of Isabelle and Amy) *Caitlin - Logical, sympathetic and serious (gets along with everyone) *Justin - Responsible, smart, outgoing (gets along with Emilia) *Emilia - Outgoing, witty and sarcastic (on good terms with everyone, especially Zee, Caitlin, Justin and Blake) *Connor - Calm, outgoing, relaxed (friends with Aria and Hannah, Isabelle had a crush on him) *Zee - Smart, bubbly, optimistic (gets along especially with Blake, Emilia and Billie) *Jack - Funny, calm, cool (gets along with everyone) *Blake - Intelligent, funny, defensive (on good terms with everyone but is on the best terms with Caitlin, Zee, Emilia and Billie) *Aria - Sassy, fabulous, cunning (friends with Connor and Hannah *Des - Distrustful, machiavellian, arrogant (argues a lot with the others sometimes, is Emilie's brother) *Alex - Cool, happy, bubbly (likes everybody) *Eli - Sneaky, cunning, strategic (is pretty much the sneaky one in the friendship group) *Hannah - Cool, sarcastic, sassy (friends with Connor and Aria) *Emilie - Calm, collected, easily frightened/impulsive (has a crush on Aidan, is Des's sister) *Aidan - Smart, solitary, caring (has a crush on Emilie) Other users will be mentioned and may somehow make cameos. Prologue - One Year Ago It started off with 17 friends, 3 of which were siblings, Amy(*), Isabelle(*) and Billie, and the children of a successful film director. 14 of the friends were invited to the winter lodge, owned by the siblings' father and mother, to have a good time before they went to college. But there's more to the location of the winter lodge. The mountain range in which it was built was the root of an urban legend. The urban legend was that there were mines built underneath the range and a sanitorium was built nearby. All was well until a mining accident occurred, sending the miners into chaos as they were trapped. Those who hadn't been trapped escaped to the sanitorium, only to go insane and die or just die. '' ''However, the legend doesn't stop there. The miners who were trapped struggled to survive. Many of the miners died from starvation and the remaining miners resorted to cannibalism, in an attempt to escape the same fate. But due to them becoming cannibals, they transformed into the creatures that were known as... Wendigos. A mysterious man warned Amy, Isabelle and Billie's parents not to build the winter lodge due to the urban legend, but the parents dismissed it as nonsense. The three siblings (Amy and Isabelle being twin sisters) spent a lot of their childhood at the lodge. '' ''But many years later, any fond memories they had of the lodge would be shrouded with trauma. Trauma that would claim lives and start a series of horrific events. ---- It was around midnight and things seemed to be going pretty well. Most of our friends and my twin sister, Isabelle, were upstairs. Our friends who weren't upstairs were in a nearby cabin. My elder sister, Billie, was asleep on the sofa in the living room. Me? I was just sitting at the kitchen counter, looking through the window. Des was passed out a couple of seats away. He had been in a foul mood so maybe sleep would do him some good. And then there was Zee and Emilie who was watching one of the Harry Potter movies. The TV didn't even wake Billie and Des up. I watched the darkness outside and the leaves on the trees swaying with the wind when suddenly there was a gleam. A gleam of light. Woah. I thought nothing of it at first. "Are you okay?" Zee asks me, noticing that I was feel a little alarmed. "I'm fine." I reply. But eventually I feel more alarmed when I could clearly hear footsteps. Rushing towards my elder sister, I attempted to wake her up. "Billie! Billie, you stupid idiot! Wake up!" A grunt, followed by "What?", was her response. She didn't even bother to open her eyes. "There's somebody outside. I heard footsteps." "It's probably just one of the others going outside. Just ignore it." She moaned, before going back to sleep. ---- "How could you do this to me?" I ask, tearing up. I had just been humiliated. Eli looked like he was having a marvel of a time, Aria and Hannah were smirking, Connor, who I had a crush on, was laughing and Justin was standing there, filming me with his phone connected to a selfie stick. Suddenly, the door behind me opened. Emilia and Blake entered. "Were you guys in on this too?" I ask them. "No, Isabelle. We weren't. What those guys did was idiotic and they should be ashamed of themselves." Emilia looked to the others, before looking back at me. "Well technically we were but we thought that it wasn't cool, so we didn't take part." Blake replied. Emilia elbowed him in the stomach. I couldn't be in this room. I had to go and escape from my humiliation. ---- Realising that my sister was of no help, I looked outside more carefully when I heard my twin coming down the stairs. She looked angry. "Isabelle, are you alright?" She didn't respond to my question. She just slammed the door behind her. Emilia, Blake, Justin, Eli, Aria, Hannah and Connor then followed. "Oh come on, it was just a prank." Aria remarked. What on earth was going on? "What's going on?" I asked, putting my coat on before going outside myself. As soon as I went outside, the coldness of winter hit me. The snow was smudged beneath my feet. "What did you guys do?" "All we did was play a little prank." said Connor. "She overreacted." Hannah remarked. Seems like she, Aria and Connor were the perpetrators behind the so-called prank and convinced Eli and Justin to participate in the prank as well. "You guys are jerks!" I shouted, before running into the cold winter's night, in search for Isabelle. ---- The feelings of betrayal and misery had been overpowered by the feeling of cold temperatures. Warmth suddenly felt like a distant memory. There was a regular, reoccurring sound of footsteps and groans. It made me feel like there was somebody watching me. "Hello, is anybody there?" I asked. No reply. I kneel in the snow, feeling hopeless, which I was. I was just hopeless and too naive for my own good. "Isabelle!" Amy had managed to find me. She ran over towards me. "There you are! Gosh, you must be cold." She took off her coat, unveiling the black hoodie which she had been wearing, and placed it on my shoulders. I put the coat on and looked to her as if to thank her, before getting up. That's when I heard the footsteps and groaning again. And then there was...screeching. And then...the crackling of flames. My suspicions about the crackling sound were confirmed when I smelled smoke. "We need to get out of here! There's a fire!" "There really was somebody else out here!" Both of us raced through the snowy forest, trying to get away from the lunatic with us as quickly as possible. That lunatic probably had a flamethrower or was a pyromaniac which made me all the more determined to get me and Isabelle away. At one point, I lost my phone. But me losing my phone was the last issue on my mind. Eventually this chase ended when we wearing nearing the edge of a cliff. This individual revealed themselves to us. They did have a flamethrower in tow, but they had a mask on too so we couldn't attempt to identify them. The individual came closer to us as we took small steps back, until we were completely on the edge. Another step back and we would be falling to our deaths. ---- The only thing keeping us alive was a branch stuck in the cliff. The individual offered their hand. They wanted to help us. But what do I do? I held onto the branch, but it felt like it was about to snap any second now. No, no, no, NO! Chapter 1 - The Return (Aria's POV) I'll be honest with you. Some part of me did feel bad for my participation in the prank. But then again, that was a year ago now. Time to move on. Fresh start. I looked through the car window, despite it being dark. The events over the year made me forget about how nice this place looked in the winter. Snow covering everything, with the frost making it glimmer. Icicles on the edges of the buildings. Speaking of the buildings, I stopped the car once it reached a good couple of feet away from the cabins. Then I got out, as soon as I spotted a red light and some sort of liquid substance. The light turned out to be a flashlight on the floor. Must be one of those colour flashlights. But the substance? Of course it had to be blood. Why would there be ketchup on the snow covered floor outside? The only explanation I could think of was that somebody who had already arrived here before me decided to enjoy a meal in the freezing cold. And so Round 2 of the nightmare begins. ---- Shortly after this discovery, I rushed into the cabin. Everybody else was here, meaning that I was the last person to arrive. Great. Emilie and Aidan were talking to each other, Eli was reading a book about drowning or something like that and Hannah got out her cellphone. "The WiFi here was turned off. Sorry." She then put her cellphone back in her pocket. That earlier voice could only belong to one person. Billie. She was sat in the middle, looking stressed and drinking a bottle of cream soda. For some reason, Justin and Blake was standing up at each side of the sofa. Caitlin was listening to music on her cellphone, with her earphones plugged in. I assumed she was listening to Kamelot like always or maybe Evanescence. Emilia was sat next to Eli, rolling her eyes as he smirked at the pages of the book he was reading. Connor was in the kitchen, Zee managed to find a copy of Deathly Hallows (the book, obviously), Jack was sat there with his arms folded and Alex was drinking something (I have no idea what it is he was drinking). Des was missing. "Aria, at least, you're here. I'm guessing you saw the flashlight and blood outside." Justin commented. Everybody paid attention to me as soon as Justin pointed out my arrival. "Yeah. Des is missing." "And we should go and look for him, because that blood outside could be his. After all, the person who killed Isabelle and Amy is probably still lurking around!" said Blake. "I thought that guy was arrested." Emilia commented, looking at Blake. "There was no evidence suggesting that he was the guy, so he they found him not guilty. This means that the guy is still out there!" Blake explained. Looks like he's going to be the justice minded person. "Guys, I brought us here together for a reason. I wanted us to move on and the only way we can do that is by having a good time and celebrating the lives of my sisters, rather than crying because they're no longer with us. I am postive that Des will be fine. He's a strong minded person. But because I'm not cruel, I'll go and look for him myself." Billie stood up from where she was sat. All of a sudden, it felt like one of those cheesy and cliched moments of courage that you normally find in movies. "Me and Emilia will come with you. Right, Emilia?" "Sure." Emilia replied, rising from her seat. As the trio set off to find Des, I wondered how we was going to get the electricity working. Chapter 2 - Who Are You? Notes * Isabelle and Amy are randomised names. Category:Blog posts